Who am I?
by The blue eyed wolf
Summary: A story of a lone vampire that ended up in the middle of a forest in forks not knowing who he was.
1. Chapter 1

Here I sit in the middle of the forest not knowing who I am or want I am. There were four pairs of eyes on me. As they came closer I could see the outline of five horse-sized wolves. I could see that their fur was standing on end as they approached me and I could start to smell the horrible smell coming off them. As I looked closer I could see another pair of eyes but they looked human.

"Who are you and why are you here." The human with jet black hair and copper skin demanded.

"Well I would like to answer you but I can't and can you tell me what the hell I am and what you are." I shouted back.

"Do you honestly not know who you are?"

"Yes now do you finally get it?"

"We are werewolf the natural enemy of a vampire which is want you are, maybe you are a Cullen."

"I don't think I'm a Cullen but if you don't mind who are you?" I asked maybe I could get so answer out of him.

"My name is Jacob; this is Seth the sandy brown wolf." Seth nodded his wolf head. "This is Quil the chocolate brown wolf." Quil actually looked bored. "This is Leah the grey wolf." She was shooting daggers with her eyes at me I wonder want I did to her. "This is Embry the grey and black wolf." Embry looked like he won a bet which looked funny on a wolf.

"Follow me; I might know someone who can help." Jacob called as he shifted into to a russet wolf.

**Authors Note\ I have a weird schedule but I'll try to update every week. This is my first fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Were all headed to the Cullen's and I can see an old house maybe two hundred year old house It was white three stories high and the wall I was facing was complete glass. I could see the wolves in the reflection of the glass and a pale male with dirty blond hair and terrifying bright red eyes. I took me a while that I realised it was me, why couldn't I have normal eyes like green or blue maybe even brown.

Jacob phased back into human form and ran in the house like he owned it.

"Hey Mutt just walk in." someone said sarcastically.

"Nice to see you to Blondie." Jacob called back. "Where's Nessie and I need Alice."

Someone with black spiky hair appear right after he said that. "Nessie's at the cottage with Edward and Bella and I'm right here." Alice replied. Jacob bolted out of the house leaving me here and the rest of the wolves outside. "So, who are you and how do you have green eyes cause you smell like a vampire not a werewolf?" asked Alice.

"I was hoping you'd be able to answer that and I have red eyes." I replied. Alice darted up the stairs and came back with a mirror that was twice her size, now that I think about it everything was about twice her size. I looked into it and I did have emerald green eyes.

"Try making you hair black." Blondie asked. I concentrated on my hair and it slowly went black.

"Whoa that's weird can you guys do that?" I asked.

"No but I can see the future and Rosalie doesn't have a power." Alice replied. A big bulky man with short brown curly hair and a taller less muscular man with honey blond hair entered the house they both had bright golden eyes actually they all had golden eyes. "Jasper!" Alice screamed as she went to hug the blond one.

"Hello Emmett how was hunting." Rosalie replied much more calmly.

"It was good Rose lots of bears and Carlisle and Esme should be back soon and who might this be." Emmett asked.

"This is nobody knows and apparently I can change how I looked." I answered his question.

"That interesting, much like you Alice." Jasper replied.

"Yes that is interesting can we call him Ryan please Jazzy." Alice bagged.

"That is for him to decide, would you like to become a Cullen." An older man with blond hair that I presume was Carlisle asked. He just walked in with Esme she had caramel hair and they both also had golden eyes.

"Sure call me Ryan Cullen."

**Authors Note/ I don't know if I can update next week cause I have mid-terms yeah (insert eye roll here) but it will be up in the next two weeks**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month since I became Ryan Cullen. Life or death has been great except that Leah keeps glaring at me she's the only wolf that I can't get along with. Me and Seth have become great friends. The Cullen house is great Jasper informed me on want happen in the war but I don't get why he likes the confederates so much he also survived the southern vampire wars which amazes me. Edward has been a great brother to me and Nessie calls me Uncle Ryan. I get along with all the wolves and the Cullens but why not Leah? I'll find out today, I have to.

"Ryan!" called Edward from the living room. I ran down to the living room were all the Cullen's were watching TV.

"If anyone finds this boy contact the number on the screen, that's it for Forks news see you next week." That can't be me can it? There on the TV. was a boy with dirty blond hair and green eyes. Well I guess that's why I like to make my eyes green.

"Look Uncle Ryan that's you but you look kind a funny." Nessie was the only on that spoken she may be a hundred years old but she still acts like a kid.

"Ryan that is you I saw it the day we found you that's why I knew to call you Ryan I'm sorry but I wanted you to find it out yourself." Alice looked guilty.

"That's alright Alice I understand." I told her.

So my real name is Ryan Carter and I live in Forks Washington I still do but I've been walking around in black hair and a different shade of green eyes so that's why no one recognised me.

I decided to go on the computer in my room cause everyone was still a little shocked that it was me on the TV. There were 5 new E mails in my inbox

Ryan dude your on TV –Quil

Look it's you- Embry that one had a picture of human me attached

Cool you're on TV hope you find more on yourself –Seth

That's awesome your on TV all they did for me was posters when I ran away –Jake

We have to talk meet me at La Push beach at 7:00PM-Leah

The one with Leah was weird it was only 4 so I have time to research myself. Ryan Carter I typed. I was the first result that popped up it was a Facebook profile with a picture of human me playing soccer with a group of friend without a care in the world. It says I'm 21 going to Washington State University in Seattle and that I lived in Forks in a house I got from my Uncle that passed away. I was going to school to be a Doctor like Carlisle. I was single and both parents died on my 20th birthday in a car accident. I had 27 friends on Facebook and 5 of them were on my profile picture. I searched other web-sites but they weren't about me.

"Hey find anything," Jasper came up behind me.

"Yeah 21, Doctor, Lived in Forks." I replied

"Cool I'll tell everyone," Jasper then left. It was already 6:30 I should go find out why Leah doesn't like me.

"I'm going to La Push see yeah," I said as I walked out. They were back to normal sitting in front of the TV not really watching. It was normal for me to go to La Push to see the pack. Edward was the only one that knew where I was going. I jumped in my red Audi R8 to go to the beach I would run but then why would I have a car.

"Leah!" I called after I got out of the car.

"Ryan!" Leah called right beside me.

"So, why do you ignore me?" I asked point blank.

"I sorry I just didn't want to belief that I imprinted on you, I Leah Clearwater imprinted on a bloodsucker." Leah answered. So that's why she glared so much she didn't hate me she was in love. Jacob told me how wonderful it was that he imprinted on Nessie but that he hated her when Bella was pregnant with her. Bella's now a vampire, Nessie's alive and they are now married and life is happy could that happen to me and Leah.

"Well I Ryan Carter is in love with a mutt if we're going to call each other names." I told her back

"Ryan Carter?" Leah asked.

"My name when I was human, I'm 21 going to school to be a doctor."

"Well Dr. Carter,"

"Not doctor yet." I interrupted

"Well Ryan now what?" she asked.

"We go home and tell everyone that we're in love, I'm pretty sure Edward and Alice and probably the pack probably already knows."

"Actually they don't, I don't think about it in wolf form or around Edward and Alice can't see wolves or Ness." Leah told me. I didn't know Alice can't see wolves or Nessie.

"Well are you ready to go into a house full of vampires," I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**Authors Note: I tried to make this one longer cause I know my chapters are short and I haven't updated in a long time I'll try to update every week Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

I've been dating Leah for a year now and we moved to a small town in Alaska. It's a small red bungalow close to the Cullen's house which looks similar to the one in Forks. We haven't found out who changed me. Jasper thinks it might have been someone looking to make a newborn army but Edward thinks it could have been the Volturi. I don't care who changed me but they helped me find the love of my life.

"Ry have you heard of Alec Volturi." My love asked. We are cuddle in front of the fireplace.

"Yeah, why." I answered

"Carlisle called and said he was looking for you at their house,"

"Stay here I'll be back." I left before she could object. I ran full speed to the Cullen's a heard shouting.

"He's my property." I heard a boy I didn't know shout

"No he is my son." I've never heard Carlisle shout before. I as I went in the front door all eyes we're on me.

"Ryan it's been so long." A boy about 14 with dark brown hair and red eyes called.

"So you must be Alec what do you want."

"I've come to take you away from these human lovers."

"For your information these human lovers are my family and I think it's time for you to leave," I shouted.

At that he just left well that was really weird.

"Ryan Alec changed you that's why he came to claim you I read his mind," Edward was the first one to speak.

"I can't see him why can't I see him." Alice shouted. Jasper was comforting Alice on the couch.

"Why the hell would someone just barge in then leave and try and claim someone." Emmett shouted.

"Look he's gone now we can calm down I'm going to go back home and see if Leah is ok." With that I left to go back home. I smelt Vampire in the house it was Alec's scent.

"Leah." I shouted there was blood in the kitchen and Leah was nowhere in sight. There was a note on the counter.

IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE MUTT AGAIN JOIN THE VOLTURI

I ran to la push to talk to Jake.

"Jake" I shouted.

"He's not home." Nessie replied.

"Tell him I'm looking for him I'm going to go to Seth's," I ran off to Seth's house I can't belief he hasn't found any one yet.

"Seth, Leah's been taken by the Volturi."

"No she can't be we have to get her."

"The only way is for me to join the Volturi." I replied saddened.

"I'll get Jake and the rest of the pack and go to the Cullen's house don't think about running off to Italy alone." He said as he phased into the big sandy wolf. I ran back to the Cullen's.

"Where were you I went to your house but you weren't there." Alice jumped up to hug me.

"I was at La Push Leah's gone."


End file.
